


Players In A Game (Fanart)

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Clary loved Simon, until she didn't. Jace loved Clary, until he didn't.They didn't mean for it to be this way.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #24: Secret Romance





	Players In A Game (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on paper, digital colouring - I think trying to correct the horrible photo from my phone camera took longer than actually sketching this thing.
> 
> #GREEN TEAM GOES ROGUE

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry? LOL)


End file.
